


Art from Eyes Wide Open

by Kaleran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: snape_potter, Gen, M/M, Snape_Potter Big Bang 2012, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/pseuds/Kaleran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art from the fic "Eyes Wide Open" by SuiteSamba from the 2012 Snape_Potter Community Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Severus, Harry, and the Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/gifts).



> Done in watercolour, I have no idea how much time it took. It's about 9x11 or something along the lines of that. This is my least favorite of the two, not even going to hide it.

"Eyes Wide Open" can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/610909%20) and I highly reccomend it. 

EDIT: Previous link was broken, link has now been fixed! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done in watercolour again, and about 9x11 or something like that. Not too big.

You can find the link to "Eyes Wide Open" in the previous chapter.


End file.
